Daughter of a Goddess
by otaku3089
Summary: Hi! This is my first Tamora Pierce story so I hope you like it. Anyway, it's about a girl named Marina and her role in another war to take over Tortall. Mine isn't totally in the right time frame for the ages but I guess you'll just have to deal. Anyway,
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Marina walked into the streets of Corus with a bounce in her step. She led her horse, Eclipse, behind her at a comfortable pace. Her face was covered by a heavy cloak around her shoulders and all you could tell about her was that she was about ten centimeters above the average height teenage girls usually had. She walked confidently to Tortall's Castle Gates and was calm when she was stopped by soldiers.  
  
"Halt! What business does a suspicious character have with the castle?" asked the guard.  
  
"I seek an audience with the King," murmured Marina softly. The soldiers laughed having never seen a cloaked figure walk up to them so casually and want to see the most important person in the realm.  
  
"Not everyone can see the king," said the guard, "Or talk with him for that matter."  
  
"When may I speak with him?" asked Marina. Despite the clear voice she had that showed she feared no one, she kept her face down.  
  
"We cannot let you inside the palace when we do not even know where you are from or who you are," said the guard. Just then Prince Liam of Tortall rode to the gates. Marina kept her eyes averted from the man who was only two years her senior. The 19 year old had just gotten his shield the past year.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Prince Liam stepping down from his horse and   
  
walking to the guards, "May I ask if you are harassing this stranger?"  
  
"No Your Highness," said the other guard, "this person wishes to speak with the king and we are wary as to the stranger's purpose." Marina noticed, with some amusement, that Prince Liam and his guards were using unisexual words since they did not want to admit that they were clueless as to Marina's gender. She now turned toward the prince her eyes still down.  
  
"Your Highness," said Marina, "My name is Marina. I am from Galla and I would like to speak with the king about matters only he should hear." The Prince was still unsure but he knew enough etiquette not to let a lady get hounded by male guards.  
  
"Follow me," said Prince Liam getting back on his horse and ordering the guards to open the gate. They complied still unsure whether the one within the cloak was actually a woman. Marina rode on Eclipse and followed Prince Liam to the footsteps of the large castle. Prince Liam ordered two stableboys to take care of Eclipse and his Moonlight looking to Marina to make sure she was alright with another person touching Eclipse. After she nodded the man led her to the Throne Room where King Jonathan of Conte and Queen Thayet of Sarain sat. Prince Liam bowed in front of his parents while Marina knelt with one foot.  
  
"Liam," said Queen Thayet, "Who is your friend and what business do you have?"  
  
"Nothing Mother," said Liam cheerfully, "This is Marina. I met her at the gates having trouble with the guards. She wanted to speak to Father."  
  
"Well child," said King Jonathan, "Speak up." He looked regal as his voice boomed at Marina. Marina kept her eyes down.  
  
"Your Majesties," said Marina, "I am Marina, the Shang Phoenix of Galla." This raised eyebrows. They were about to question further but stayed silent when Marina continued. "I have come to warn you that your surrounding countries: Tusaine, Tyra, and Galla house rebellious forces after Tortall. I fail to mention Scanra due to the fact that they are doing that already." Silence ensued in the room. The only ones in the room where Marina, Queen Thayet, King Jonathan, and Prince Liam.  
  
"Excuse me my dear girl but what proof do you have to support your claims?" asked King Jonathan, "So far all you have said strikes me as unbelievable. First is that it takes a Shang fifteen years to acquire the title of an animal and you have one of an immortal. You look at the most 17. The second is that, save for Scanra, we have Tusaine, Tyra, and Galla as our allies."  
  
"Your Highness," said Marina patiently, "In response to your inquiry of whether I am a Shang or not, I can prove in the training courts. And I also said that it is not those countries itself that wish to take over the throne of Tortall, but the citizens within the country. A man has been traveling around for most five years gaining large support from the countries he has travelled. It is only now that I step forward because they could strike some time this year and I was ordered to by my mother."  
  
"Your mother?" asked Prince Liam, "There is a woman out there who would let a girl out on the road free to be attacked by bandits or even raped?" Though he said the possibility of rape, he did not know whether Marina was desirable under all her heavy clothing.  
  
"Technically," said Marina calmly noticing the skepticism in Liam's voice, "She is everyone's mother. But genetically, I am daughter of the Great Mother Goddess." Now this was getting much too unbelievable. The royals in the Throne Room were getting a run for their money that day. How was it possible for a sixteen year old girl to come into their Throne Room with one of their sons and suddenly claim herself a Shang PHOENIX and a daughter, a hereditary daughter, of the Great Mother Goddess? Now Queen Thayet grew srious.  
  
"Young Lady," said Queen Thayet, "Your words continue to be less and less believable. If you do not tell us the truth, I'm afraid my son will have to escort you out of the castle." Marina knew she was getting nowhere and decided to go to her last resort. She stood up and took off her cloak shocking Prince Liam, Queen Thayet, and King Jonathan. Prince Liam was the most surprised having not thought he was escorting a gorgeous Goddess to his parents. On the contrary, he thought Marina wore the cloak to hide a disfigurement or an unappealing scar. But there was reason to wear the cloak. Liam wondered if she had to beat boys off with a sword just to walk home. Or if the almost subtle ethereal glow coming from her body was normal. Marina had ivory white skin even whiter than Queen Thayet's and long black hear with red and silver streaks. She had emerald green eyes with colored flecks that seemed to change every second. Her full, red, and sensual lips smiled at Liam who was afraid of what he'd do if he looked at her for too long. She had knee-length boots with a color going between gold and red matching her gold shirt and red vest and red skirt. She had a beauty that seemed to outshine even Queen Thayet and her daughter Kalasin though she was humble about it.  
  
"You certainly look like a goddess," said King Jonathan after awhile.  
  
"My father always said I took after Mother rather than him," said Marina with a shrug before looking serious again, I know that you've never seen the Mother Goddess herself but do I at least look like I would be her daughter?"  
  
"If we were to believe you," said Queen Thayet, "and that is a big if, why would the Mother Goddess want to send you to Tortall to warn us? And how could someone not even hear of you? I'm sure word would have spread to the corners of the Earth if the daughter of the Mother Goddess herself was in Galla. And I've seen Daine, a demi-goddess, before and she looks more human whereas you look more God. And a Shang has no magical power so why would they let you, who is sure to have them in every particle of the body, get to be a Shang? Oh and don't forget that..." King Jonathan cut his wife off.  
  
"Just a minute my dear," said King Jonathan, "Let Marina answer your questions."  
  
"Well," began Marina, "Let me start with your first question and go from there. Now, you must have noticed by know that the Gods and Godesses are particularly loving of Tortall? You've had many more divine interventions than any other country. There is Alanna the Lioness having even met my mother and been given a present. And though Veralidaine Sarrasri, daughter of a god, was born in Galla, she helped Tortall in the Carthaki War. And I have an answer to two of your questions. No one has ever heard of me because I have spent twelve years practicing the Shang Arts in a place where very few people visit. And they accepted me because my father is the Shang Unicorn and my mother is a goddess. Though they don't approve of magic, they admit anyone under the blessing of a divine being. So, do Your Majesties believe me?" King Jonathan did not know what to think. It was certainly reasonable to think that the daughter of another divine being would warn them of an attack on Tortall after Daine and the Immortals War. The child certainly looked like a divine being in her own right. Queen Thayet was as pensive as her husband while Liam was looking admiringly at Marina's curves trying to be as discreet as possible. Marina's eyes were only at the king and queen.  
  
"I'll have to talk with my council," said King Jonathan decisively, "In the meantime, I would like to know if it is all right with you to stay in the castle? Or are you off to carry more messages?" Now Marina was slightly awkward.  
  
"Actually Your Highness," said Marina, "If you will have me, I would like to assist you and Tortall in the war that will inevitably come." Queen Thayet winced at the word 'war'.  
  
"It will be most welcome," said King Jonathan, "Liam, please lead Marina to the Royal Family Wing. If you will be most gracious as to give Marina your spare room." Marina looked surprised.  
  
"I couldn't do that," said Marina, "I thought I would just sleep outside with Eclipse. I don't want to be a burden."  
  
"Nonsense," said Liam looking very pleased, "You can have my room. I hope you don't mind if our will connect from now on. That one was supposed to be a squire but I think you will make good use of it." Marina's and Liam's voice echoed in the hall as Queen Thayet and King Jonathan gazed at each other.  
  
"And I thought we didn't have to go through another war for the rest of our rule," said Queen Thayet, "You'd think the Gods would let Roald endure this.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Liam opening the room. Marina sat down on the bed and looked around the large bedroom filled with the basic furniture.  
  
"Is this supposed to be a squire's room?" asked Marina, "The Shang bedroom was much smaller."  
  
"Then I'll presume you like it," said Liam satisfied before dropping the packs Marina and he had taken from Eclipse into the nearby chair, "Is this all you have? Where are your other clothes?"  
  
"I only have another pair," said Marina, "The Shang always pack light."  
  
"Would you like to go shopping at Corus with me tomorrow then?" asked Liam. Marina looked closely at Liam after hearing those words.  
  
"Um...Prince Liam," said Marina slowly.  
  
"You can call me Liam," said Liam amiably.  
  
"Liam," began Marina, "I can't help but wonder, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you courting me?" Liam did a very unknightly thing and blushed.  
  
"You could say that," said Liam, "I'm sorry. Does it bother you? Would you like me to stop?"  
  
"Well it's not really my decision to tell you what to do with your feelings but aren't you going a little quickly?" asked Marina, "I know I haven't been around the court very long but are they really this fast."  
  
"It depends on the girl," said Liam before smiling, "But you're right. I should go a little slower and know more about you before I get ideas about courting." Marina seemed to like his answer for she said,  
  
"By the way, is that offer for Corus still free? Could you fit me into your knightly schedule Liam?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll find some time," said Liam, "But I guess I'll be going. Just knock if you need me. Oh and Marina?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If any other knight acts as fresh as I was with you, tell me." Marina laughed not bothering to remind him that she was trained in the art of the Shang.  
  
***  
  
"Jonathan, Thayet," said Alanna, "Are you sure that you aren't pulling our legs?" The royal highnesses of Tortall had just finished telling their council the events of that morning and they were as skeptical as the two were before.  
  
"She sounds like she's telling the truth," said King Jonathan, "And you should have just seen her. She definitely looked like a Goddess. And it's not even an understatement." This comment received glares from Buri, Alanna, Daine, Onua, and a particularly hard one from Thayet. Sir Raoul of Naxen laughed at Jonathan's awkward position but then turned serious.  
  
"Well then," said Raoul, "It doesn't seem as if we could do anything but wait until those forces she's been talking about comes."  
  
"I'll send some more spies to our borders Jon," said George, Alanna's husband and Baron of Pirate's Swoop, before turning into his old comical self, "So, you say the lass is quite a beauty? Can't wait to see if your claims are true, Jon, or if you've turned into a Player."  
  
"George," said Alanna sternly.  
  
"Sorry sweet, just seeing if I can still make you as jealous as you would be months after we wed," said George in good humor.  
  
"Anyway," said Alanna, "If she is who she claims to be, I'll test her. I've seen the Mother Goddess before so I'll know if there's a resemblance. And for her claims as one of the strongest Shang, possibly even of the Shang Dragon, I won't take it easy on her. Maybe the Shang Horse or the Shang Snake will recognize her."  
  
Marina knocked on Liam's door an hour after he had left her. She nearly laughed when the door was opened only after the second knock. He smiled having hoped it was her. "Now Liam," said Marina, "Did you not say that you should know me better?"  
  
"Yes but how can I not know you if we don't spend time together?" asked Liam, "Now how may I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could show me the castle," said Marina. Barely a second after Liam walked next to her and offered her his arm. Marina laughed again and took it looking like any other average noblewoman. They had just finished examining the Royal Forest and were on their way to the archer rings when they saw knights coming from the castle headed their way. It seemed that many of Liam's old classmates were there relaxing in the times of peace. It won't be peaceful in the coming years thought Marina before they headed their way. It seemed rumors had abounded that the prince was leading a goddess around the castle and the knights wanted to see if the servants were right. That goddess part is only have true said Marina to herself. Before the knights were even in walking distance they gawked at the beauty in Liam's arms and then were very envious of the prince. It was Liam and Marina who ended up going to them.  
  
"Liam you dog!" said one nudging him, "You've been hiding out on us. Where did you find this beauty?"  
  
"Marina," said Liam, "Meet Francis of Naxen, Alan of Pirate's Swoop, and Alex of Caynn." Francis had thick black hair and intelligent green eyes. He looked to be the most genuinely courteous of them all. Alan had to be the most mischievous taking after his mother with his fiery red hair and violet eyes. Alex was truly handsome, though they all were, with kind light blue eyes the color of the sea and hair as blond as any Scanran.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Sir Francis, Sir Alan, and Sir Alex," said Marina bowing, "My name is Marina. I grew up in Galla so I have not heard of your lands but I am sure they are beautiful."  
  
"Certainly not as beautiful as you good lady," said Alan smiling like an adorable trickster, "And please, it's Alan."   
  
"And you are free to call me Alex," said Alex, " and would I truthfully say that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen or ever will see."  
  
"I also prefer to be called Francis," said Francis, "And might I say you certainly do deserve the status of a goddess." Marina laughed.  
  
"Your friends are certainly charmers, Liam," said Marina laughing cheerfully, "I hope all knights aren't like this or I'll have a head as large as Tortall!"  
  
"It certainly wouldn't ruin your beauty," said Alan kissing Marina's hand.  
  
"Excuse me but I do believe Marina and I have to continue with our tour," said Liam blushing hotly at what Alan had done.  
  
"C'mon Liam," said Alex, "The more the merrier."  
  
"On what realm?" muttered Liam to which Marina giggled.  
  
"Are you headed for the archery fields?" asked Francis. Marina brightened.  
  
"I certainly hope so," said Marina, "I do love archery." They headed for a field where it looked as if pages were training.  
  
"Would you like to try?" asked Alan holding up a long bow, "It's a tad big but I hope you can manage." Marina took the bow and weighed it in her hands. Liam grinned to himself. He was the only knight between the five of them that knew Marina was an exceptionally good Shang warrior. The pages parted way to watch Marina ready to aim already at a far distance with the long bow and her quivers.  
  
"Liam," said Francis, "Do you think Marina can shoot that far? That's the level for knights."  
  
"I'm sure she'll manage," said Liam. Marina readied and aimed. The arrow hit dead center to the awe of the knights and pages alike. She took one step back and struck again. She kept going until she was out. Marina ran back to the knights and smiled.  
  
"Did it all hit center?" asked Marina before taking a look for herself. Thirteen arrows were neatly clustered around the middle of the target. Marina looked satisfied.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Alex.  
  
"Marina of the Shang Phoenix," said Liam proudly. Just then the entire group heard clapping behind Marina. 


	2. Another Story but Please read!

A/N: Hi there my very negative readers. Even though you told me that I have no chance with this story, I will try to make it work. I changed the whole thing completely but I'm keeping the title since this is going to be about a Goddess's daughter. I'm also keeping the name Marina because I like it and anyone who has a problem will just have to deal. Also, the review about Liam? I'm still setting him and Marina together because you know what? All the boys in the Conte line never get the girl they want so I just wanted to make this different. I'm keeping the story I wrote before no matter how much of a Mary Sue you think it is as the first chapter. Consider it an alternate beginning. And this time, please give constructive criticism, not destructive. Thank you! __  
  
A lone figure lay unconscious on the beach as a Rider group approached it carefully. A man in his late twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes walked cautiously to it. "Watch out Evin," said a woman behind him, "We don't know where she came from." The man called Evin snorted.  
  
"Don't worry Miri," said Evin, "Do you think someone like me could actually be so carefree and not be careful? I am certainly not a child." It was now Miri's turn to snort.  
  
"You really don't want to hear my comment Evin," said Miri. The girl stirred from where she was. Miri's and Evin's voices awakened her. Her sea green eyes looked up to Evin's blue ones.  
  
"Hey there," said Evin kneeling down and smiling at the girl, "I'm a Rider. My name's Evin. What's yours?"  
  
"Marina," whispered the girl before collapsing back to the warm sands. Evin was surprised at how weak the girl was and touched her wrist to make sure there was still a pulse.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked Miri now looking worried.  
  
"I don't know," said Evin before lifting Marina up, "But we better head back to camp and see if we can heal her. Where's a mage when you need one?"  
  
"Riders!" said Miri turning to the other men and women who had been watching, "Ride ahead and keep guard of the camp. We'll be there in a moment." The others nodded and rode back to the camp they had set up in the cove at the beach they were at. They had been assigned for border control two weeks ago and had been forced to stay in the cove while a storm raged. Miri picked up the staff she had found by the girl and ran to catch up to Evin who was already heading to the cove.  
  
Marina woke up again feeling the warmth of a fire and the eyes of eight or nine people. She sat up in surprise and stared at the riders in wonder. "Where am I?" asked Marina. She looked around at her surroundings and then turned her attention on the man who had been there when she last woke up. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's Evin," said Evin cheerfully, "And you're at the beach a few miles of Pirate's Swoop."  
  
"Pirate's Swoop?" asked Marina confused.  
  
"Can you tell us where you came from or what you're doing here?" asked Miri leaning closer to Marina. Marina nodded and was about to speak when she stopped. She had no memory of anything that had happened since when she had landed ashore. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Marina, "I can't seem to remember anything right now." Miri and Evin looked at each other with frowns on their faces.  
  
"You can't remember anything?" asked Evin. Marina shook her head again.  
  
"Could it be amnesia?" asked Miri turning to Evin.  
  
"It looks like it," said Evin, "I guess she doesn't remember anything right now." Suddenly Miri had an idea and held up the staff that was nearby Marina when they had found her. She put it on Marina's lap.  
  
"Do you remember this?" asked Miri.  
  
"Why would I?" asked Marina, "It's just a staff."  
  
"This isn't good," said Evin standing up and running his hands through his hair in frustration, "What should we do with her? We can't just bring her along when we're doing patrol. She might get in trouble."  
  
"Why don't we just take her to George," suggested Miri, "He can handle her. I'll take over while you're gone. It should just be a day's ride if you're fast."  
  
"ME?!" exclaimed Evin in surprise, "Why do I have to do it? You're the girl! She'll feel better around you!"  
  
"I thought you'd like taking her to George," said Miri her tone off hand, "Whatever happened to your Player blood Evin?"  
  
"She's a teenager!" said Evin, "I'm not a cradle robber."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Miri raising an eyebrow, "I seem to recall you going into the rooms of a certain innkeeper's daughter last week and..."  
  
"All right I'll take her," said Evin in a grumpy voice not wanting Miri to tell his Rider group any more of his escapades, "But you have to wash her and get her cleaned up."  
  
"Whatever you say," said Miri before taking Marina's hand and leading her to the farthest part of the cave where no one could see them. A small stream trickled through as Miri tried to take most of the seaweed off Marina's clothes. Marina helped though her strength still had not come back to her. "You certainly are a mess," commented Miri as she washed off the remaining dirt on Marina as if she was a child, "Wait here while I get a comb and some clothes." Marina nodded quietly as Miri left her. She didn't know what to do other than stare at the water at her feet. She looked at the dirt-stained face who stared back at her. Her lips were chapped and her hair was a black matted mess around her head.  
  
"Who am I?" asked Marina to herself as she stared at the water and then looked away when Miri came back. She was armed with clothes and a comb along with some lotions.  
  
"There we are," said Miri when she finished, "This is the best I can do." Marina was now dressed in a slightly loose top and even looser pants. Miri had managed to take out most of the knots in her hair though it still looked frizzy. Miri led her back to where Evin was saddling the bags. It was still noon so they could reach Pirate's Swoop by evening. Despite Marina's last statement about the staff, she brought it with her for comfort. Miri had told her that she had found it nearby when they came for her the day before.  
  
"Come on," said Evin hefting the still weak girl on the horse, "We'll get to Pirate's Swoop soon if there are no troubles."  
  
"All right Evin," said Marina cutely before Evin heaved himself up. The two rode in silence. Evin wanted to speak but Marina looked too pensive that he thought it would be rude to interrupt wherever her thoughts were leading her. It was hours until Evin decided he couldn't take the silence anymore and pointed at a looming stone building.  
  
"There's Pirate's Swoop," said Evin to Marina. The girl looked up.  
  
"It's big," said Marina her eyes growing large. As the two neared torches lit to see who the newcomers were.  
  
"It's Evin!" shouted Evin to the guardsman amusedly, "Tell me you have not forgotten an old friend Harry!"  
  
"Of course not Evin," said the guard Evin called Harry, "You've only been here naught weeks ago. What happened? Did your Rider group finally throw you out?"  
  
"Very funny," said Evin as the gates opened and he rode in. It was only early evening and George, the Baron himself, went to greet him.  
  
"Evin!" said George clapping the young man on the back, "What brings you here so soon?" Evin helped Marina down and turned to George now serious.  
  
"We found this girl on the beach while we were doing patrol yesterday," said Evin quietly, "She can't remember who she is or where she's from." George looked Marina over carefully in her big Riders clothes. She looked back up at him keeping his gaze to her lucid eyes. George laughed at the serious expression on her face.  
  
"Well she certainly looks like a strong lass," said George, "I'm sure Alanna won't mind if she stays with us. I like the girl." Evin laughed too.  
  
"Better not let Alanna hear you say that," said Evin before getting back on the horse, "I better get back. I'm afraid to think that they'd leave me but you never know."  
  
"In that case they'll be long gone by now," said George, "Why don't you stay for awhile?" Evin shook his head saying something about working for a living and rode off. Marina looked back at him clutching her staff tightly in her hand. He had been the first person she had seen since she woke up. She now looked up at the man Evin had called George.  
  
"Mr. George," said Marina, "Where will I be staying from now on?" George laughed again at the name Marina had called him before leading her inside.  
  
"First of all," said George, "You can call me George. I'm not that old you know. And second, you can stay wherever you want. Maybe you'd like to meet my daughter. She's about the same age as you. Now how old are you?"  
  
"I don't know," said Marina quietly. Her eyes darkened with notable sadness before George decided to change the subject.  
  
"Now where is that girl," said George looking around, "Alianne! Alianne!"  
  
"I'm right here Pa, there's no need to shout," said a teenage redhead coming to the two, "What's this? Who is she?"  
  
"This here is Marina," said George, "Now you show her around. She's lost her memory so I want you to help her out."  
  
"Whatever you say Pa," said Alianne before linking hands with Marina, "But first you have to get cleaned up." The taller girl led Marina to a large bath and filled it up for her. Marina cautiously lifted her clothes off and slipped in.  
  
"It's hot," said Marina wincing. Alianne felt the water and thought it was only lukewarm and suddenly noticed a crimson liquid mixing into the water. Alianne looked at the girl surprised. Now that most of the dirt had washed off she could see the shallow wounds around her body that had clotted it before. Miri had only washed Marina's face with water and did not notice the wounds on her body.  
  
"Now see here," said Alianne surprised before wrapping Marina up in a towel when she had ordered her to stand in the washtub, "You don't just go into a tub with fresh wounds on you. It'll sting!" Marina obediently got out and sat on a chair while Alianne went to get bandages. Alianne made quick work of Marina's wounds her deft hands working gently on Marina.  
  
"Thank you," said Marina when she had finished. Her hair had managed to get a thorough washing while she had been in the bath and Alianne ordered Marina to comb her hair while she got some of her old clothes. Marina had been working for many minutes while Alianne was rummaging through her closet and had finally tamed her hair well enough to show the fine sheet of black hair she had. The come now ran through it with ease. Alianne nodded approvingly before thrusting a bundle of clothes at her and pushing her behind a screen. Marina put on the tan skirt and white blouse Alianne had handed her. The skirt fit snugly but the shirt went about an inch above the hem of the skirt. She stood in front of Alianne waiting for her inspection.  
  
  
  
"Much better," said Alianne nodding to herself, "I never wear those clothes. They're all presents from my two brothers, Alan and Thom. They're wonderful but they seem to think that any girl would swoon when they hand them some fancy clothes." Marina looked at her clean self in the mirror. She smiled up at Alianne for the first time looking genuinely happy.  
  
"Thank you," said Marina looking at herself again. Alianne smiled. She was the cutest little thing when Marina smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll take you on that tour now," said Alianne now leading the girl outside.  
  
A/N: So? How do you like it? Is it Better? I went for the less Mary Sue like you said but I have to say she will turn out to be a strong character eventually. By the way, her age is currently unknown because I'm not sure what it is yet. Anyway, please review and be nice. I am going to treat the people who reviewed as a challenge and stray from my style.   
  
P.S. I do know what a Mary Sue is and I knew what I was turning it into.  
  
P.P.S. If Alianne sounds a little like a country girl, I'm really sorry. 


End file.
